Spectacular, Spectacular
by alygator86
Summary: My collection of one shots because why not. Fluffy Shules centered with other characters thrown in there. They take place in various times for Shules' relationship. I went through my songs until I found a title I thought could work for this because I was stumped. Well...my one shots are spectacular. Lol jk.
1. Sick

Title: Sick  
Rating: K  
Summary: Jules is sick and Shawn has priorities  
Disclaimer: If I owned Psych it would not be as perfect as it is.

Takes place after the finale. Because I said so.

If you want to see a specific one shot, let me know in the reviews and I will write it!

* * *

Shawn typed a text to Gus saying he couldn't go out tonight and sent it.

"Shawn, can you get another box of tissues, please?" Juliet asked of her fiancé.

They were lounging on the couch, watching a movie and trying to take Juliet's mind off of the worst cold she has had in years.

"Sure," he replied, getting up. "Do you want anything else while I'm up?"

"A strawberry smoothie?" she asked before coughing.

"You got it!"

Shawn got to the kitchen when his phone rang. He answered, getting out the blender.

"What's up Gus?"

"What do you mean you're not going out tonight?" his best friend demanded.

Shawn got some strawberries out of the refrigerator. "Uh, I'm going to stay home with Jules."

"Shawn, we have had these tickets for months! You're whipped," Gus accused.

"If being whipped means missing a concert to stay home to take care of my sick fiancé then I will accept that," replied Shawn, cutting up the strawberries, "But not if you mean whipped cream."

Gus sighed. "I hope she feels better."

"Thanks man. I'll call you later."

Shawn finished making the smoothie, grabbed a new box of tissues and went back to the living room to Juliet.

Juliet smiled at him taking the proffered smoothie. "Thank you."

"No problem, sweetheart." Shawn opened the new tissue box, set it on the coffee table, and sat next to her again.

Juliet snuggled into his side. Sure he might get sick but getting married meant in sickness and health. If that meant missing a concert with Gus to take care of Juliet, he was okay with that.


	2. Playtime

Title: Playtime  
Rating: K  
Summary: Set in the future, Shules hang out with Carlowe and Lily. Shawn loves playing with kids.  
Disclaimer: I got nothing.

This was inspired by Special Agent Ali's Welcome to the Family Tiny Baby Girl. I'm posting this one next as a thank you for the review, follow, and favorite.

If there is a one shot you want to see, let me know in the reviews. Even if it's just one word like all my titles are.

* * *

"Auntie Jules! Uncle Shawn!" shouted the four and a half year old who had run excitedly from her parents off the porch and across the yard.

"Hi Lily!" grinned Juliet holding their six month old.

Shawn caught the energetic girl and picked her up. "Hey Tiny Baby Girl! What's happening?"

Lily leaned over after hugging Shawn to hug Juliet and she kissed the baby's cheek.

"I want a puppy but daddy said no."

"Maybe we can change his mind," Juliet whispered to her.

Lassiter and Marlowe met their friends down the walk. The adults took turns hugging one another, even Lassiter and Shawn. Juliet, Shawn, and Lucas had come down for a visit and were having lunch with the Lassiters.

"Look at how big he's gotten!" Marlowe gushed over Shawn and Juliet's son.

Juliet proudly passed him over to his honorary aunt. "Lucas just started crawling."

"Hey there big guy!" Lassiter said to Lucas in a voice he would never use at the station.

"Uncle Shawn!" Lily poked his cheek.

Shawn turned his head to look at her. "Yes, Princess Lily?"

"Can we do a show?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

Shawn saw Lassiter nod discreetly out of the corner of his eye. Shawn playing with Lily would keep her occupied while her father cooked the burgers on the barbecue.

"Absolutely!" Shawn agreed. "What kind of show?"

"A police and castle show!"

"Great idea!" Shawn put her down.

Juliet and Marlowe went to sit on the outdoor couch while Lassiter got the barbecue ready and Lily had Shawn running around practicing their show.

"Lily doesn't see you guys very often but it's like Shawn is her best friend," Marlowe laughed.

"I know!" grinned Juliet. "I imagine once Lucas is big enough to play with her, Shawn may get a break."

"Or they'll both rope him in to playing," she pointed out.

"That's more likely!"

Lassiter sat with them while the grill heated up and took Lucas from his wife. "I knew his immaturity would come in handy for something."

"He can be very mature at times," Juliet reminded her friend/former partner.

They sat watching Shawn play with his honorary niece for a moment before Juliet asked: "has she asked for a baby brother again yet?"

Shortly after Lucas was born, the Lassiters visited San Francisco to meet the baby and Lily had asked her parents if they could have a baby also.

"Yep," Marlowe nodded with a smile. "And we're working on a sibling."

Juliet grinned. "That's great!"

"What about you and Spencer?" Lassiter asked, making faces at Lucas, which caused the baby to laugh.

"Eventually," she nodded, watching her husband who was apparently being arrested by Lily. "If we didn't have a baby, this would definitely make we want one."

"Mmm," Marlowe agreed.

"Queen Jules!" Shawn called. "I need your pardon to be released from Officer Princess Lily's jail!"

Juliet saw Lily vehemently shaking her head at her.

"Sorry, Shawn. You have to stay there a while longer," Juliet called back.

Lassiter gave Lucas back to Juliet. "Excuse me, I'll start putting the food on the grill."

Marlowe called to her daughter to get ready to perform her show. Juliet kissed Lucas' cheek and grinned watching her husband and niece scramble to finish practicing. Shawn may act like a child sometimes but that made him a great father and uncle.


	3. Cravings

Title: Cravings

Rating: K

Summary: Jules has weird cravings while pregnant. Prompt by Gabbielvspeeta

All of Juliet's cravings are actual cravings I found while searching online. I could not make this stuff up lol

* * *

If you want to see me write something, tell me!

Juliet had just found out she was pregnant – 9 weeks to be exact – and she now understood why she had been craving oranges for the last two weeks. Orange anything. Shawn was disappointed, but only slightly, that it wasn't pineapple. But the oranges were getting a little strange.

First she was just eating oranges. And then she wanted orange smoothies. Now she wanted oranges on their pizza.

"Are we talking like just pull the orange slices apart and put them on your slices or do you want them cut up?" Shawn asked, pizza and oranges sitting on the counter in front of him.

Juliet leaned her hip against the counter and pulled a pepperoni off the pizza to eat it. "Cut them up, please."

"Okay," Shawn nodded, picking up an orange and starting to peel it. "Grab some plates, dear wife, and I will get your orange-y, pepperoni, and Hawaiian pizza ready."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Juliet was 12 weeks pregnant and she and Shawn had managed to keep the pregnancy a secret for the past 3 weeks. Gus came over for the weekly movie night.

Juliet sat on the couch with her bowl of peanut butter fudge ice cream. When Shawn came into the room with the popcorn and sat between her and Gus, she stole a handful and put it in her ice cream.

"Um, Juliet?" Gus asked. "Ice cream and popcorn? I mean, that seems good but you don't usually go for the food mash-ups."

Shawn smiled, their plan to tell Gus about the baby going well. "You see, Gus, when a woman is pregnant she tends to have cravings and like weird food mash-ups."

"Yes but," Gus began to argue before realizing what Shawn was telling him.

Juliet leaned forward to look at Gus, eating a spoonful of peanut butter fudge ice cream and popcorn.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, excited.

Juliet nodded, grinning. "12 weeks."

"You're gonna be an uncle!" Shawn replied enthusiastically.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Shawn and Gus sat at the island in the kitchen watching Juliet with curiosity. She was 21 weeks pregnant and having a snack before they went out.

"Sweetheart," Shawn started.

Juliet looked up from her small plate. "Yes?"

Gus wasn't sure Shawn should say anything but Shawn was Shawn.

"Why…how can you eat that?" asked Shawn. He liked food mash-ups but that was just weird.

Juliet took another bite. "It's surprisingly good. Do you want to try some?"

"No!" Gus and Shawn replied at the same time.

"No, that's all yours and Starfish's," continued Shawn.

"Well Starfish thinks mustard on brownies is good," she told them. "But it is good!"

Gus made an unsure face in reply.

"I'm sure it is, Jules."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

26-week pregnant Juliet sat up in bed, unable to fall asleep. She shook Shawn's shoulder.

"Shawn. Wake up."

Shawn mumbled something she couldn't understand and she shook his shoulder again.

"Shawn!"

He rubbed his hands over his face. "Yeah? Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"I need you to get me something."

Shawn breathed in deeply though his nose trying to wake up. He glanced over at the clock and wondered what she could possibly need at 3:16 in the morning.

"What do you need?" he asked, sitting up next to her.

She gave him a smile that usually got her whatever she was asking for. "I need you to get me Oreos and sliced hamburger pickles."

"What?" he asked, hoping he wasn't hearing her correctly.

"Oreos and pickles," she repeated. "Starfish is being really specific here. Double stuffed Oreos would be even better but she'll be okay with regular Oreos."

"At three in the morning."

She nodded. "I can't sleep. I really need that."

Shawn looked at her for a moment longer and blinked. "Okay."

Juliet grinned and clapped. "Yay! Thank you!"

"Don't tell Gus or he'll think he can get me to get him snacks at 3am, too," Shawn told her, getting out of bed to get dressed. "He'll be jealous that like you more."

She laughed. "I won't tell."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Shawn and Gus sat on the couch, Chinese food spread out in front of them on the coffee table. Juliet joined them with a bowl of macaroni and cheese she just made, sat next to Shawn, and dumped some lo mein into her mac and cheese.

Gus raised an eyebrow.

Juliet finished mixing the two together and Shawn reached over, taking a sample of the mixture his 32-week pregnant wife created.

"Okay, that one is good," he said after eating the lo mein mac and cheese.

Juliet pointed her fork at him. "Ha! I knew you'd like one of my cravings eventually."

"May I try some?" Gus asked, aware of how protective she'd gotten over the food she had been craving.

Juliet passed her bowl over.

"Yes," Shawn replied to her accusation, "but Oreos and pickles or cheese in ketchup are not tasty snacks for non-pregnant human people."

"True," she allowed.

"That IS good!" Gus added, passing the concoction back over to its owner.

Juliet nodded. "You know that's right."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

At 38 weeks pregnant Juliet felt like she was eating all the time. She was on maternity leave but Shawn was helping her partner on an investigation. Lassiter, Marlowe, and Lily Nora were visiting for a long weekend and they joined Juliet for lunch. Shawn texted her saying he should be able to meet them but he would definitely see her later.

"So what are we thinking for lunch?" Lassiter asked, having learned from Marlowe's pregnancy that you usually let the person growing the baby pick the restaurant.

"As long as I can get mashed potatoes and ketchup, I don't care," Juliet told them.

"O'Hara, what is that kid doing in there?" Lassiter asked as Marlowe laughed.

Juliet shrugged. "She's making me eat some interesting things."

Lassiter found a steakhouse in the GPS and followed the directions.

"What have you been craving?" Marlowe asked. "When I was pregnant I once drank a jar of pickle juice."

"I haven't done that but I have had pickles on Oreos," replied Juliet. "Oh! And one time I had Twinkies dipped in nacho cheese sauce."

Lassiter laughed, "That is definitely Spencer's kid."

"He doesn't even like most of my cravings!"

Marlowe nodded in understanding. "Carlton didn't like mine either."

"Well, Honeybear, a waffle with tuna salad on top isn't very appetizing."

"It was at the time. Oh! And I drank apple juice all the time."

"Chocolate milk is my go-to drink," shared Juliet, "But I'm really looking forward to those mashed potatoes and ketchup."


	4. Drive

Title: Drive  
Rating: K  
Summary: Something that popped into my head when I was listening to One Direction's Story of My Life. Based on the line 'story of my life, I take her home. I drive all night to keep her warm.'  
Disclaimer: Nope

Pre-Shules.

Have something you want to read? I'll write it for you!

* * *

Shawn was awoken by his phone ringing and vibrating nosily on the table next to his bed. He opened one eye, groped for his phone and slid the ball to answer the call.

"'Lo?" He mumbled into the phone.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry," Juliet said, "never mind. I'll let you sleep."

"No, no. It's fine," he rubbed his free hand over his eyes, trying to sound like he was more awake. "What's up, Jules?"

"You know I was visiting my friend in California City," she started.

"I do. You missed the opening of the new smoothie place," Shawn replied, sitting up in bed.

"I was on my way home and I hit a pot hole or something just before Lancaster on route 14. I'm not sure. But I have a flat tire and I got my spare on to find out it's flat, too," Juliet explained tiredly. "My car is stupid and I'm cold."

Shawn had gotten up as soon as she said she had a flat tire and began getting dressed. "I will stop by my dad's, borrow his truck, and be there in no more than an hour."

Juliet let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Shawn."

"No problem Jules. I'll see you soon."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sitting in her car, Juliet saw headlights approaching and then slowing before the car they belonged to pull over and came to a stop in front of her car sitting on the shoulder. Shawn had called her once he had his dad's truck to find out exactly where she was – just off the highway and safely off the road.

The person got out of the vehicle and Juliet saw it was Shawn. She got out of her car to greet him.

"Thank you again for coming out here."

"It's fine, Jules. I can cross of driving to pick up a stranded friend at 2am off my bucket list now," he told her.

Juliet grabbed her purse and Shawn took her overnight bag from her car and went to the truck with him.

"You've never had to rescue Gus?" She asked.

"Nope. He's the responsible one." Shawn tossed her back in the small back seat and they both settled into their seats, buckling up. "I stopped at the exit before this one and got you a hot chocolate," he motioned to the cup in the cup holder closest to her.

"Shawn! Thank you. Again." Juliet picked up the cup and took a sip.

Shawn shrugged, maneuvering the car back onto the road. "You said you were cold."

Juliet smiled to herself, taking another sip of the hot chocolate while Shawn began telling her, in detail, about the grand opening of the new smoothie place. She was glad Shawn answered the phone and drove so long to take her home and keep her warm.


	5. Baby

Title: Baby  
Rating: K+  
Summary: **Spoilers for the finale**. Based off something Juliet said during the proposal.  
Disclaimer: C'mon son

What do you want me to write? Tell me! Tell me!

I thought I would post this one next since SnydersOfHanover posted their version of this idea in Short Stories About Shules and Parenthood. That one is better than mine, go read it instead!

* * *

Shawn, Gus, and Juliet caught the ring thief. Juliet had Shawn's grandmother's ring, now her own, safely on the ring finger of her left hand. The ring thief was taken to the station and booked. Juliet finished up her work while Shawn and Gus explored their new city.

The two hung out for a while before Gus left to go back to Santa Barbara since he hadn't brought any of his things with him, and he didn't have a place to live yet – though Shawn said he could crash with him and Juliet. After Gus left Shawn started unpacking his clothes and some of his things while he waited for Juliet to get home.

Shawn was in the middle of putting his records on the shelf in the living room when Juliet walked through the door and dropped her purse on the couch.

"Hey sweetheart!" he smiled, getting up off the floor.

Juliet walked over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Shawn slid his arms around her waist.

"I'm so glad you're here," she told him after a moment. She pulled back enough to kiss him softly.

When she pulled back, Shawn kept his hands on her hips. "I'm glad to be here. And I'm hoping you have some idea of the good take out places around here."

She grinned, "A few places."

Shawn noticed she had a quick look of uncertainty that she hid by kissing him again.

"What's up, Jules?" he asked when their lips parted again.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked back, unlinking her arms from around his neck to slide her hands to his shoulders.

Shawn took her hands. "You looked unsure about something. It's okay if you don't know about take out yet. We can ask yelp or the neighbor or something."

"No it's not that…" Juliet went over to sit on the couch, Shawn following.

"Jules, what's going on?"

"Remember when you said we should have kids before we're 60?" she asked, referring to part of his proposal.

Shawn nodded, "And you said way, way before we're 60."

"Right." She took a breath. "That's going to happen sooner than you think. And I really hope you don't freak out."

"I think I'm going to need you to spell it out for me, Sweetheart," Shawn replied. He was pretty sure he knew what she was saying but he needed her to say it.

Juliet took a deep breath in and let it out before speaking. "I'm pregnant. I just found out a few days ago and I didn't know how to tell you without –"

Shawn cut her off with a kiss, his hands cupping her cheeks. They kissed until their mutual need for oxygen drove them to break apart. Shawn kissed her forehead then her nose then her cheek before kissing her lips again.

"We're having a baby," he breathed.

"I know it's fast and I totally understand if you need to freak out."

Shawn chuckled, "I definitely need to but my brain hasn't gotten there yet."

Juliet laughed. "I know the feeling."

"Okay. There now. Holy crap we made a tiny, tiny human person. Are we ready for that? Do we know how to take care of a human person? Lassie can do it, right?" Shawn rambled. "Gus is going to be an uncle! Jules we need a crib and…stuff! We have to go buy baby stuff. Where do you even go to buy baby stuff?"

Juliet let him ramble himself out. "We have at least 8 more months before the baby is here. We don't have to go buy everything now."

Shawn leaned back on the couch. "Wow. My dad is going to be so surprised." He recalled when Juliet was saying to him just a few minutes ago. "Why didn't you know how to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to move up here," she admitted.

He nodded. "Makes sense. And then you would have thought I was proposing because you were pregnant?"

"Probably. Though, that was probably the craziest proposal ever."

"You agreed to marry the crap out of me. I'm going to hold you to that," Shawn promised her.

"Oh you know it!"

"And we are going to parent the crap out of this baby."

Juliet thought about that, scrunching up her face. "I'm not sure you should say that to other people."

Shawn laughed. "Probably not. Let's get some food."

"Good plan. Your baby is hungry. I want Chinese."

Shawn stood up, taking her hand to tug her up off the couch as well. "Do you know where there is a Chinese place?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "Let's go find one!"


	6. Hotel

Title: Hotel  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Because I love how Shules sleep all half-moon style and Lassie probably wouldn't.

Disclaimer: You should know by now.

Takes place late season 7.

Give me ideaaas.

* * *

Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Lassiter had been asked to assist with a case in a small town three hours north of Santa Barbara. They spent two days helping the local police, solved the case, and were all in Lassiter's car heading back to Santa Barbara early in the evening.

Shortly after their road trip began it started pouring rain. Lassiter was prepared to drive through the rain back to Santa Barbara but they soon came upon a roadblock with an officer posted.

The officer approached the car and Lassiter rolled down the window.

"You can't go any father," the officer told them, "the road is flooded."

"How do we get around?" Lassiter asked.

"You have to drive back the way you came about 40 miles but there's a tree down on the road you would have to take across. About 4 miles back is a road that will take you to a hotel where you can stay for the night."

Lassiter sighed, as did the other three occupants in the car. "Alright. Thank you."

He backtracked a few miles, found the road the officer told him about and located the hotel. The four went into the lobby and approached the desk, Lassiter in the front.

"Hello. We need two rooms," he told the person working at the desk.

Without looking at her computer she replied, "Sorry. We only have one room left."

"How do you only have one room?!" Lassiter asked, getting annoyed. He would rather be home with Marlowe.

"There was some dentist convention," she told them. "The room has two beds."

"Jules and I can share!" Shawn blurted, raising his hand.

Gus shook his head, "I am not sharing a bed with Lassie."

Juliet took a step to speak to the desk worker. "Are there any roll-away cots?"

This time she checked the computer. "Yes."

"Perfect," Juliet smiled, "We'll take the room and the cot. Thank you."

"Are there any food places that deliver?" Shawn asked. He was getting hungry.

"There are two pizza places nearby. There's a small binder in your room that has all that information."

They checked into the room, got their bags out of the car, and ordered pizza.

"Who gets to sleep in the bed?" Gus asked when the rollaway cot was brought to the room.

"I do, of course," Lassiter replied.

"Why do you automatically get it?"

Lassiter took off his suit jacket. "Because I'm head detective and I said so."

Gus clicked his tongue.

"What if you rock paper scissors for it?" Juliet suggested.

Gus and Lassiter looked at one another, considering the idea.

"Best two out of three," agreed Lassiter.

Gus set up his cot, Juliet took a shower, Lassiter called his wife, and Shawn flipped through the channels on the TV since Lassiter told him he was not allowed to shower _with_ his girlfriend.

Three more showers, two pizzas, and a movie later they were getting tired. Four different people went about their nighttime routines. Juliet, being the only woman, was allowed the bathroom first. She finished up and got into bed, laying on her right side. She checked her email on her phone and deleted a few promotional emails she didn't need. She reached over to the bedside table and plugged in her phone when she felt Shawn lay down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her torso when she laid back and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"This is the strangest slumber party I've ever been to," he told softly, "Lassie doesn't seem to like them…or the idea of pillow fights."

Juliet giggled and found his hand, lacing their fingers together, "Maybe he had a traumatic pillow fight experience when he was younger."

Shawn shrugged. "You and I can have a pillow fight when we get home. Possibly naked."

She laughed again. "We'll see."

"Do you two seriously sleep like that?" Lassiter asked, wearing matching pajamas of green plaid. He got into his bed.

"Gus might snuggle with you if you ask nicely," replied Shawn.

"I do not!" came the reply from the cot. Gus raised his head. "Lassie's got a good question. How do you sleep like that?"

"It's pretty easy," Shawn replied, evasively.

Juliet knew they weren't going to let it go. "It makes me feel loved and grounded and it helps me relax," she told them. "We didn't ask you, Carlton, why you wear matching pajamas and have your gun under your pillow or why Gus has that strip stuck across his nose."

"I love badass Jules," Shawn told her when she shut up their friends.

Lassiter cleared his throat, not used to his partner telling him off. "Well goodnight everyone."


	7. Pre-Wedding

Title: Pre-Wedding  
Rating: K  
Summary: BFFs Juliet and Lassiter talk before Juliet gets married. I may have done a bit too much research for this but you can legit get married where Shules are getting married.

This takes place kind of in the current universe. I actually don't see why it can't be post-show.

I stalk my story stats and I love how many views I'm getting. I know not everyone reviews – I don't always review. But the fact that I always have more views than visitors makes me happy. Thank you!

If there is a one shot you want to see, tell me in the reviews.

* * *

Juliet smoothed her hands down the sides of her white dress. Marlowe had gone to get Lily a snack and Karen had to answer a phone call. There was a knock on the door of the room Juliet was getting ready in. They were getting married at the Ty Warner Sea Center on the pier. They decided to get married in Santa Barbara because more of their guests lived there than in San Francisco and it was more special for them.

"It's me," Lassiter announced.

Juliet opened the door with a smile. "Hi!"

Lassiter entered the room and closed the door behind him. He had allowed Shawn to make him a groomsman and Lily was the flower girl.

"You look very nice, O'Hara." He told her, taking in her hair and dress.

"Thank you," she replied. "Aren't you supposed to be with the guys?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he told her, "and see if I needed to help in a getaway."

"No getaway is needed," she laughed. "I'm a little nervous."

"You're sure you want to marry Spencer?"

"Yes!" She said annoyed that he was asking her again. "He loves me and I love him. He makes me laugh and cheers me up after a bad case. He challenges me and frustrates me sometimes but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lassiter smiled. "Good. After the last time we dealt with Yin and Yang I saw the two of you in the interrogation room - when he told you he would protect you? I may not always like him but he does his best to protect you and he loves you very much. He told me he loves you more than Gus."

Juliet laughed. "That's good to know."

"You are my friend, Juliet, and I want to make sure you're happy."

"I am very happy," she told her former partner with a smile. "How is Shawn doing?"

"He was his usual fidgety self. He mentioned he was excited even after I reminded him that if he hurt you I would discharge my firearm so that's a good sign."

Marlowe and Lily came back followed shortly by Karen.

"Are we just about ready here?" Karen asked the girls and Lassiter.

Juliet nodded. "We are!"

"I will go get Spencer and Guster in line and see you soon."

"Thanks, partner!"


	8. Wedding

Title: Wedding  
Rating: K+  
Summary: You guessed it! Shawn and Jules get married!

It seems fitting to post this one next.

Give me your thoughts! And your one shot ideas!

* * *

Shawn stood at the end of the pier - it was beautifully decorated for their wedding. Chairs were set up in rows; decorative plants were placed around where he, Juliet, and their wedding party would be standing. Because of how the pier was angled off the side of the main pier, they were facing the gorgeous view of the mountains. Behind them, back towards the Sea Center, under a clear event tent decorated with white and light purple fabric streamers, the tables for the reception were set up.

It had been a little tricky planning a wedding in Santa Barbara from San Francisco but Marlowe had been a lot of help. They could have gotten married in San Francisco but almost everyone they wanted to invite was in Santa Barbara. Plus, Shawn and Juliet lived there for 8 years. It had more meaning to them.

Their guests were arriving and sitting in the white chairs. Lassiter had just left him and Gus, and Shawn couldn't stop moving. He adjusted his tie, checked his watch, and asked Gus for the fourth time if he had the rings.

"Yes, Shawn! Calm down."

"I can't help it," Shawn replied. "I'm excited and nervous and excited."

Henry came up to the two of them. "How's it going?"

"Shawn keeps fidgeting," Gus told his best friend's father.

"He'll stop when he sees her," Henry smiled.

"I doubt it," replied Gus.

Shawn saw his mom and went over to say hello. He moved from person to person after her to pass the time until it was time to get married. After what felt like hours to Shawn, Lassiter came back. By then it seemed like all the guests were there - Juliet's family, Shawn's parents, Gus's parents, Buzz and Francine, a few other officers from the SBPD, and some other people they knew from over the years.

"Lassie. How's it going?"

"They're ready so we should get ready."

Shawn and Lassiter met Gus at the end of the pier and took their spots with the minister like they practiced at the rehearsal dinner. Shawn didn't quite know what to do with his hands. He tried putting them in his pockets, crossing his arms.

Marlowe and Lily started down the aisle, Marlowe helping her daughter toss the flower petals.

Gus nudged Shawn as he adjusted his arms again.

"Spencer," Lassiter whispered as Marlowe sat Lily between Henry and Madeleine.

Shawn looked over at Lassiter who nodded down to his own hands, which were clasped in front of him. Gus caught his eye and modeled taking a deep breath through his nose. He did both of those things just as Karen finished her walk down the aisle to stand next to Marlowe. The music changed, the guests stood, and all of Shawn's focus was on the end of the aisle.

He heard Lassiter's whispered reminder to breathe, for which he was thankful when he saw Juliet. Her dress was strapless taffeta that hugged her torso before flaring out slightly at the bottom of the floor length dress. The neckline was beaded and the crystal beads glittered in the sunlight, accented by her earrings and pendant necklace. She carried her bouquet of white and purple roses and as soon as her eyes met his, he no longer felt the need to fidget and he relaxed.

Shawn was certain his smile was just as big as hers and soon she was standing next to him. She handed her bouquet to Karen and Shawn took her hands.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to her as the minister started his address of the guests.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she replied with a smile.

They turned their attention back to the ceremony when the minister told those in attendance that Shawn and Juliet opted to write their own vows.

Juliet smiled. "Shawn, I don't know the exact moment I fell in love with you but I do know that you had my interest when we met at that diner. There were times when you frustrated me or annoyed me or challenged me or helped me. And times when you made me laugh or smile or feel better. And I know you have those times, too. I love all those times and I can't wait have them all with you for the rest of our lives."

Shawn cleared his throat. "I, uh, I know sometimes words and me don't work well sometimes but I've been practicing." Juliet giggled and he continued. "I have loved you for years. It took me a while to realize it, to act on it, and to tell you but everything was worth it. We were friends first and that just makes it so much better. Jules, you are the Samantha to my Jake; the Baby to my Johnny; the Charlie to my Maverick. That is a lot of analogies but I'm in for the sickness and health, good and bad, until we die."

Juliet laughed again at his version of the traditional vows.

The minister initiated the exchange of rings and Gus handed Juliet her ring for Shawn.

Juliet repeated after the minister, "with this ring I thee wed." and she slid the white gold band onto his left ring finger.

Gus then gave Shawn his ring for Juliet and he repeated what Juliet just did, sliding her matching ring onto her finger with her engagement ring before lifting her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife," stated the minister, "you may kiss your bride."

Shawn, his hands on Juliet's hips, leaned in to kiss his wife of 2 seconds (and counting). The applause of their family and friends reminded them of their surroundings. Juliet broke the kiss before they could get too carried away. Shawn gave her one more quick kiss before they turned their attention back to the event. The minister introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Spencer and, holding hands, Juliet got her bouquet back from her co-matron of honor and she and Shawn walked together back down the aisle as a married couple.

SHULES-SHULES-SHULES-SHULES

Shawn, Juliet, and their wedding party took wedding photos on and nearby the pier before joining all of their guests at the reception. The DJ announced Shawn and Juliet Spencer and transitioned into their first dance.

Deciding against the traditional waltz, they opted to simply slow dance. Shawn's hands rested on her hips and Juliet placed her hands on his shoulders as they danced to the music.

"You are my most beautiful wife," Shawn told her.

Juliet smiled. "I'm your only wife."

"The fact is still the same."

"I'm glad," she giggled.

"So how do you like being married so far?" he asked, sliding his hands around to her lower back.

"I'm still holding out decision until the cake," teased Juliet.

Shawn nodded, "Fair enough. I am going to kiss you now."

"Go for it," she grinned.

Their dance ended and everyone else was invited to the dance floor. Juliet dance with Frank and then Lloyd while Shawn danced with his mom and his new mother-in-law. Gus was the next one to dance with Juliet.

"You look very beautiful," Gus told her as they danced.

"Thank you, Gus," she replied, "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes. It's still a little weird that Shawn is married but you were the only woman I could see him getting married to."

"I think he expected you to get married first.

"That makes two of us," Gus laughed.

The guests danced for a little while longer, the first course was served and the wait staff poured champagne for everyone. The DJ announced it was time for speeches and Gus stood, the first one to make his speech.

"For those of you who don't know me I'm Gus. I've known Shawn practically our whole lives and I've known Juliet for 9 years. Shawn and I met her working with the SBPD. I watched them become friends while Shawn flirted with her every chance he got.

"Shawn and I have had many adventures growing up. And a lot of those adventures led to us getting in trouble because they were Shawn's idea. I've been his partner in crime on many a wild occasion and, in quieter times, a close confidant to whom he could tell almost anything.

"One of our adventures was starting Psych and working with the SBPD to solve cases. It was a great 8 years and only ended when Juliet got a head detective position in San Francisco and she and Shawn moved up there. I was the voice of reason with Psych while Shawn ran around having visions, annoying Lassiter, and trying to impress Juliet whenever he could.

"We also have had our disagreements but it never takes very long for us to make up, referencing 80's movies and getting food. We love food. Plus, it's hard to be mad at Shawn for long.

"When Shawn and Juliet finally started dating it was like he had gotten that prize in the cereal box. I've never seen him happier than he is with Juliet. I never thought he would settle down and get married until Juliet. And I wouldn't want him with anyone other than her."

Shawn, holding Juliet's hand, raised her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"Juliet, you already know what you've gotten yourself into. You are his new partner in crime and the voice of reason. Shawn, you know how lucky you are; I don't have to tell you that."

Gus raised his glass of champagne. "Ladies and gentleman let us raise our glasses to my best friend and his beautiful new wife. Shawn and Juliet."

The guests did just that and sipped their champagne.

"Now we're going to hear from Carlton Lassiter, the bride's best friend and former partner," introduced the DJ.

"Good evening," Lassiter started. "I've know Juliet since she started as Junior Detective with the Santa Barbara Police Department. I got to see her grow as a detective and become more confident in herself. But I also got to see her grow closer with Shawn, much to my disapproval at first.

"Shawn Spencer, though a good psychic and investigator, is…unique," he paused when soft laughter sprinkled the room. "He seemed immature and not ready for commitment. I'm glad he has proven me wrong so far. They work well together and you can tell how much they care about each other.

"He makes my friend happy and I know he would do anything to protect her so he's okay by me. If there's one thing I've learned about marriage it is that, Spencer, you do whatever she says. And what I said to you when I was hooked up to that polygraph still stands," he paused for a moment.

"I got it, Lassie!" Shawn replied with a chuckle.

Lassiter raised his glass. "Shawn, Juliet, congratulations."

Shawn leaned over to kiss Juliet's cheek. "I knew Lassie liked me," he told her quietly with a smirk.

"Don't let him know you know," she replied with a grin.

The next few speeches went by quickly, followed by dinner, and then Juliet's favorite part. The cake. Their traditional white, three-tiered cake was topped with a bride, groom, and a fondant pineapple.

Together they made the first two cuts in the cake, cutting their pieces. Juliet nicely fed him some cake, having promised not to get it on their faces. Shaw reciprocated, first dabbing some frosting on her nose.

"Hey!"

Shawn smiled, "I couldn't help myself."

"You're lucky I love cake," she teased.

He leaned down to kiss the frosting off her nose then brought his lips close to hers in the very close talking position, "And that you love me."

"That too," she grinned before kissing him.

The attendees clapped, pictures snapping, as all the guests at a wedding usually became paparazzi.

"I like that we get applauded when we kiss," Shawn told her when they returned to the table so the cake could be served. "I'm looking forward to the part where they decide we need to kiss, clink their glasses with their knife and then clap when we kiss."

Juliet giggled, "it was fun when I was at weddings."

"I think you were just clapping for the cake."

"Oh, I was. Cake is amazing."

"You know that's right."

As the night wound down, their guests started leaving. Lassiter's mom had picked up Lily earlier in the night so her parents could stay later. Finally the only ones left where Shawn, Juliet, Gus, Lassiter, Marlowe and Karen. Juliet returned to their table with a second piece of cake. She opted to sit on Shawn's lap since it was just the six of them.

At Lassiter's raised eyebrow, she pointed her fork at him. "This is my wedding and I love cake. You suck it."

"Nice usage of suck it," Gus told her approvingly.

"I agree, sweetheart," Shawn wrapped an arm around her.

Lassiter and Gus got into a discussion of when it is and is not appropriate to use 'suck it', Shawn piping in everyone now and then, while Marlowe and Karen talked about their favorite parts of the day. Shawn, using his fork, took a bit of Juliet's cake. She allowed him; it was _their_ cake after all. They were married now so everything was _theirs_. Juliet smiled. She wouldn't mind sharing her cake with her husband, friends around them.


	9. Fear

Title: Fear  
Rating: K, K+  
Summary: What if Juliet's and Abigail's places were switched in 'Mr. Yin Presents…'? This idea crawled into my head during my re-watch and I had to write it.  
Disclaimer: I need to win the lottery. Then I can buy Psych and we can have a movie or 10.

I wish I could come up with a witty way to ask you for suggestions for one shots!

* * *

Juliet had been taken. The rest of them had gone back to the station, but Juliet had been taken by Mr. Yin. Shawn couldn't stop feeling responsible but knowing his mom was safe helped.

Gus reminded Shawn that Abigail was getting back. Sure, they had broken up but no one knew that yet. Abigail could still be a target. If he couldn't stop Jules from being taken he could make sure Abigail stayed safe. He owed her that. And Karen had a valid point. He had to be ready to play the game; Buzz was a good pick to pick up Abigail.

Buzz had been gone almost an hour when Shawn's phone rang, Abigail's name on the screen. He answered it to discover it wasn't his ex-girlfriend but instead Mr. Yin. Mr. Yin telling him he had to choose about whom he cared about more. If course he still cared about Abigail but didn't like how dangerous his life was and ultimately they wanted different things. But that didn't mean he wanted to have to choose between her and Juliet - who would live and who would die. When Yin hung up Shawn laughed humorlessly, telling the others he and Abigail weren't even together anymore. It was such a stupid game.

He felt hopeless. He had no idea where neither Juliet nor Abigail were. Gus told him Buzz was okay - at least there was that. Gus said something about the snack machine but suddenly his phone was ringing. It said Juliet was calling him. He alerted everyone else, taking his phone to the chief's office. He answered, putting the phone on speaker before leaving it on Karen's desk.

"What is the clue?" He demanded. "What's the clue?"

But then they heard Abigail's voice on the speaker. "Shawn, I'll drop by half past four. My hands are on my face. Please come quick or this could be messy."

Yin hung up before she could say anything else. The guys and Karen racked their brains to figure out the clue. The clock tower! Lassiter took Buzz and a couple more officers to get to the clock tower.

"Mr. Spencer, we still need to find Detective O'Hara," Karen reminded him, their job only half done. "Can you tell us where she is?"

Shawn was still trying to process all of this. Abigail was on a clock tower and he didn't know where Juliet was. He was about to tell Karen he didn't know where Juliet was; he was about to give up and tell them all go to help Abigail. He raked his fingers through his hair trying to think of something, anything. His heart trying to pound out of his chest was really distracting.

Then he remembered the cover of the book Yang gave him. The stick figure drawing of the girl with water. Yang didn't draw herself! She drew Juliet on the pier.

"I know where she is!" Shawn blurted out, "I'm pretty sure anyway. Dad, come with me!"

"What about -" Karen started.

"I could be wrong. You guys go to the clock tower. We know that for sure."

Karen nodded and Shawn and Henry ran out of the station and Henry made it in record time to the pier. They bolted from the truck and ran on to the pier. Henry ran off to check the boats. Shawn, hearing footsteps, looked to his left and saw a black clad figure.

"She's under the pier, isn't she?" He asked.

The figure nodded and Shawn sprinted to the end of the pier. He dropped down to his stomach, looking through a gap in the boards. He was semi-relieved to see Juliet's eyes looking up at him, a gag covering her mouth.

"I see you Jules," he said. "Blink once for yes and twice for no. Are there any explosives I could trigger by coming in?"

Juliet blinded twice. Shawn stood, set his phone on the pier and jumped into the water. He swam as fast as he could to Juliet and pulled off the gag.

"Hey Jules."

"Hey," she replied.

"I'm sure this isn't how you imagined going swimming with me," he told her, trying to help her relax a little.

Henry appeared in the water next to them.

"Dad, please tell me you have your Swiss?"

Henry snorted at him. "Of course. I taught you that."

Shawn pulled out his own Swiss Army knife. "You just concentrate on breathing," he told her. "I promise not to try anything while I'm down there."

Juliet gave him a smile before he took a deep breath and dove under the water to cut the ropes around her. Henry joined him on the task and Juliet tried to stay calm while the water was getting ever higher. Shawn and Henry got off some of the ropes and Shawn resurfaced for more water. Shawn was aware of the rising water and he assured Juliet they were almost done but it was harder than he expected the cut rope under water. They cut more of the ropes and rose to inhale more oxygen.

Shawn finally got the rest of the ropes off of Juliet. He and Henry pulled her out from under the pier to surface on the side. They swam to the ladder and climbed out of the water. Henry went to meet the police and paramedics who had arrived and Juliet sat on a bench, slightly in shock.

Shawn picked up his phone and called Gus. His best friend told him they got Abigail and Shawn was even more relieved. Shawn shared his good news as well, his voice conveying how happy he was that Juliet was okay.

The paramedics checked out Juliet, giving all three of them warming blankets. She and Shawn sat on a bench in front of the water. Shawn wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked.

Juliet nodded. "If that never happens again, though, I will be perfectly fine."

"Same here."

They sat in silence for a moment. "Abigail and I broke up."

Juliet looked at him, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She was about to say something but he continued.

"Like a week ago. But it was probably when she left for Uganda. Maybe if Yin had known that he would have only taken you because I care about you. The clock tower was obviously the first spot. Or maybe the pier was. But there would have been one. And I could have saved you sooner."

"Shawn," she said to get his attention. "Even if he didn't take Abigail he could have take someone else you care about. Gus, your dad."

He ran his hand over her back and nodded.

"You figured it out and you saved both of us. That's what matters."

Shawn turned his head to look at her. She almost died today. He almost lost the woman he has cared about for the last four years. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Juliet was surprised at first but after a second she kissed him back.

Shawn missed his chance to be with her once. He wasn't going to miss it a second time.


	10. Labor

Title: Labor  
Rating: K+

Summary: The Lassiters come visit the Spencers in San Francisco when Juliet is pregnant.

You know what I'll take in the reviews if you have them.

* * *

Shawn and Juliet met Lassiter and Marlowe for lunch in one of their favorite restaurants in San Francisco. Lassiter's mom was watching one-and-a-half year old Lily to give the couple a short vacation alone. Lassiter trusted his staff enough to take a week off and go with his family to visit the Spencers. Juliet was due to have her baby soon – now technically over due – and they wanted to visit.

Meeting at the restaurant Lassiter and Marlowe hugged Shawn and Juliet in greeting – well, Shawn hugged Lassiter and he tolerated it. They gushed over how big Lily had gotten in the pictures Marlowe proudly showed them, and they got settled at their table.

"How are you feeling, Juliet?" Marlowe asked.

"There are two answers to that question," chuckled Shawn.

Juliet smiled, "the truthful answer being very uncomfortable. He is in position to be born and that isn't comfortable, he kicks my ribs, I've been having Braxton Hicks contractions for a week, and I'm 4 days overdue. But I'm excited because there's a week and three days left at the most."

"Have you tried any home remedies to go into labor?" Marlowe inquired.

"Oh yes. All of them," nodded Juliet, "Some of them multiple times."

"Well that's more than I wanted to know," Lassiter commented, opening the menu.

"Where's a mash-up food truck when you need one. Right, Lassie?" laughed Shawn.

"I am so disappointed that I missed that," Juliet told them, "Shawn's telling of it was great but Marlowe in labor in the back of a food truck being driven at high speed by Carlton with a police escort while Henry with some assistance from Shawn are trying to help Marlowe deliver, or not deliver, the baby is something you just want to be there for."

"You would have been of more help than Guster was, partner," Lassiter decided, looking up from his menu.

The group finished up lunch, paid, and headed to the cars. After regrouping at Shawn and Juliet's house, they traveled in one car to let their visitors be tourists and go to the park to view the Golden Gate Bridge. Then, of course, Lassiter wanted to visit Fort Point, a fort from the Civil War.

Lassiter was doing his thing checking out the fort while the rest of them let him explore as enthusiastically as he liked. Shawn noticed Juliet's contractions become more frequent. He knew she was trying to be subtle but he noticed over the last week that whenever she had a contraction she moved slightly slower, she tensed a little, and she gripped his hand harder.

Shawn leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You okay?"

"Yes," she nodded, "They're just a little stronger."

Lassiter called Shawn over to show him something; presumably having to do with the reenactment Lassiter was a part of where Shawn and Gus investigated. Juliet strolled with Marlowe and Lily.

Marlowe looked over at Juliet when she stopped walking.

"Marlowe," Juliet began calmly and quietly, "I'm pretty sure my water just broke. I need you to get Carlton to leave here and not let Shawn freak out."

Marlowe was going to do just that when a strong contraction hit Juliet and she groaned as the sudden pain gripped her abdomen.

"Jules?" Shawn asked, rushing back in the middle of Lassiter's explanation.

"Her water broke," Marlowe told him, the plan having flown out the window already.

"Lassie! We gotta go now!" Shawn called, rubbing Juliet's back. "We have to get to the hospital!"

"Shawn, we have some time," Juliet said, trying to calm down her husband, "The contractions are still 10 minutes apart."

Shawn ignored her, still yelling at Lassiter. "We have to have a baby! We don't have a food truck in which to conveniently birth a baby. I don't even know how to do it! My dad delivered your kid!"

"Spencer!" Lassiter interrupted his rant on the way to the car. "Calm down! You were there for Lily's birth. You know how this works. There is no way I will let your child be born in my car. Call Chief Vick, tell her we need a police escort and…" he noticed Shawn's eyes glaze over with all of the information when his brain was already processing the impending birth of his child. "I will call Chief Vick. You help your wife, make sure she breathes, and accept any death threats knowing she means them with love."

The 20-minute trip from the Fort to San Francisco General Hospital seemed like the longest 20 minutes of his life. Lassiter called Chief Vick, who was happy to hear from him and hear the news, and Marlowe used Juliet's phone and called Henry, Gus, and Juliet's mother while Shawn sat with Juliet and did what he learned in the child-birthing classes – breath with her during her contractions -while shouting at Lassiter to drive faster. Lassiter let Shawn get away with telling him what to do given the circumstances. He laughed at one point when Shawn told Juliet to breathe and she told him she would shoot him if he didn't stop telling her that.

Juliet's labor lasted much longer than Marlowe's but The Lassiters stayed in the waiting room and updated the soon-to-be grandparents and Gus. Henry and Gus were on the way to the city, Madeleine was taking the next flight, and Juliet's parents would make it there in the morning.

4 hours and 26 minutes after arriving at the hospital, Shawn was able to tell Lassiter, Marlowe and the newly arrived Chief Vick that Jacob Henry Spencer had entered the world.

Before Shawn went back in to Juliet he offered Lassiter a fist bump. "Thanks, man. I didn't realize how stressful it is when it's your own kid."

Lassiter completed the fist bump. "Don't mention it. Just make sure we see him soon."

Shawn nodded in agreement and went back to the room, looking forward to showing off the tiny human person he and Juliet created.


	11. Proposal

Title: Proposal  
Rating: K+

Summary: A proposal one shot I wrote before the finale.

Disclaimer: I disclaim things.

You guys! I got an interview for a school district. It's next week. I'm freaking out on and off.

Takes place in a fantasy timeline after season 8, not counting the finale obviously.

Ideas? Share.

Shawn had been trying to plan the perfect proposal for weeks. The ring was back to hiding in his Nintendo DS when he didn't have it on him. Every idea he came up with seemed too cheesy, not good enough, or impossible – proposing in space wasn't going to happen.

Henry had just bought a house and took over the Psych office, starting his own private detective agency. Shawn and Juliet were going down for the weekend to visit and attend his house warming party. On a whim, Shawn packed the Nintendo.

Shawn, Juliet, Gus, Lassiter, Marlowe, and six-month-old Lily attended the house warming party, which was more like a barbecue where Henry also received gifts useful for his new house. It was a cool, sunny day and the table and food was set up outside to take advantage of the nice weather.

Gus and Shawn sat at one end of the outdoor table seeing who could fit the most pretzels into his mouth, Lassiter was helping Henry with the grill – or arguing with him about grilling, and Marlowe passed Lily over to Juliet. Shawn knew Juliet was good with kids since she had about 47 nieces and nephews, he'd seen her interact with a couple kids involved with various cases; he had never actually seen her with a baby. All he could think of was their own baby, spending forever with her, and that gave him sudden clarity to his plans.

Gus hit Shawn's arm to try to get his attention back on the competition but Shawn was already chewing and then swallowing the pretzels. He drank some water, his eyes still on Juliet who was making silly faces to make Lily laugh. Gus watched as Shawn pulled the Nintendo DS out of his pocket, discreetly take off the back cover and palm the ring.

Shawn stood and walked to the other end of the table. Juliet was sitting next to Marlowe at the end of the table. Shawn sat in the chair at the head.

"Jules," he started to get her attention. He had not at all planned what he was going to say so he hoped it made some semblance of sense.

She finished giving Lily back to Marlowe and turned to look at him with a smile.

"You are my prize in the cereal box. You make me want to buy a car. And I really want to buy a car. I'll do that soon, I swear," he forced himself back on track, unaware that he had not only Juliet's attention but everyone else's as well. "You're it for me, sweetheart. I want to spend every day with you, making you laugh and sometimes annoying you. I want to argue about who was right about a case. I want to have tons of little babies that look just like you who we can teach to love pineapple. I know this isn't a romantic setting and it's not in a hot air balloon -"

"Just ask her already!" Lassiter told him impatiently.

Juliet laughed softly, happy tears filling her eyes.

Shawn slipped down out of the chair onto one knee in front of her. "Jules, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Juliet nodded, beaming at her new fiancé.

Shawn slid the diamond ring onto her ring finger and kissed the back of her hand before rising to kiss her passionately yet appropriately for the setting.

Their friends and family congratulated them, hugs were given. They sat around the table when the food was ready, a bottle of champagne added to the spread in celebration.

"How long had you been planning that?" Marlowe asked, passing the plate of corn on the cob.

Shawn chuckled, "I actually didn't plan it. I've been trying to. I've had the ring with me for weeks but..." he trailed off as he turned to look at Juliet. "She was sitting there holding Lily and I just thought about how I wanted to have a tiny human person with her and I couldn't wait another minute to ask her to marry me."

"Awww," Juliet grinned and leaned over to kiss him.

"Lassie, you're in charge of bringing pineapple to the bachelor party," Shawn said, "Gus will plan everything else."

"You know that's right," Gus replied.


	12. Twins

Title: Twins  
Rating: T  
Summary: What if Shules had twins? I couldn't decide if I wanted to write about the ultrasound or about after they were both, but Ashley said to write both.  
Disclaimer: I still need money to pay my credit card, I don't own tv shows.

Have an idea for me? Tell me!

* * *

Shawn inspected all the medical-type items on the counter of the exam room – there were jars of cotton balls, tongue depressors, band aids, and something else Shawn wasn't sure of.. Juliet was laying on the exam table waiting for the doctor to come back in after Juliet changed in preparation for the ultrasound.

Just as Shawn was about to take some rubber gloves to blow into balloons, the doctor came in. Shawn returned to his spot next to his wife and the doctor explained how the transvaginal ultrasound worked and what Juliet should expect. Shawn took Juliet's hand, lacing their fingers together, both of them excited to see their baby.

"I would say you're about 9 weeks along," the doctor told them with a smile, "and both babies look good."

"Both?" Shawn and Juliet asked.

She turned the screen so they could see. "You're having twins. Congratulations."

They finished up with the doctor, collected copies of the ultrasound photos, and left the doctor's office after making her next appointment.

"Jules there are two babies there," Shawn stated, in shock about that fact.

Juliet started driving toward the Psych office. "I know."

"How did we do that? I'm not even certain what to do with one baby and we're having two," Shawn told her.

"We'll figure it out," Juliet said with a certainty that reassured Shawn. But then she had a realization. "Oh my god, I'm going to be huge."

Shawn reached across the console to take her hand. "You will be beautiful! And at least we're not having, like, quintuplets. Because THEN you would be huge. And what would we do with seven kids?"

Juliet laughed, "Shawn, quintuplets is five."

"I've heard it both ways."

* * *

Shawn, Juliet, and their three-day-old twin daughters got settled at home. Juliet went to take a shower leaving Shawn with Emma and Kaylee. Shawn called Gus while changing their diapers. Shawn had his phone on speaker while he took care of the twins.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow, is that cool?" Gus asked while Shawn was working on the second baby.

"Yeah. And I can help you get over your fear of babies," Shawn told him.

"You are not leaving me alone with them, Shawn!"

Shawn chuckled, snapping up the onesie. "Sure. Text me later, man."

"I will. Bye."

Shawn hung up with Gus, put the baby back in her swing next to her sister and realized he had a problem. Juliet found him standing in front of the swinging swings with his fist under his chin when she came out after her shower.

"What are you doing?"

Shawn held his hands out to the swings. "I don't know which one is which. I have messed up their lives."

"Well Emma was wearing green and Kaylee was wearing purple," Juliet told him.

He looked at her with his mouth open in confusion, "I changed their diapers and their outfits while I was talking to Gus. They're identical, Jules! And they're three days old."

"Then it's a good thing they still have their hospital bracelets on, hmm?" Juliet said with a smile, trying to not laugh at him.

Shawn let out a heavy breath and sat on the couch, rubbing his hands over his face. "Emma is baby 1, Kaylee is baby 2."

Juliet sat next to him. "Yep. We'll keep the bracelets until we come up with another way to tell them apart…or we get bigger bracelets. And maybe our moms will have ideas. Your mom will be here Friday."

Shawn wrapped his arm around her. "At least we didn't have quintuplets."

"Yeah," she giggled, "What would we do with seven babies?"

"Quintuplets is five, sweetheart."

"I've heard it both ways," Juliet replied before laughing.


End file.
